


A Small Chain of Memories

by kei (knittenkitten)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Necklace Theory, Post-CoM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei
Summary: A short piece about a small trinket and a sleeping friend.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Small Chain of Memories

Riku ran his hand against the glass behind which Sora slept peacefully.

_ A year, huh? _

Inches and that smooth, solid pane were all Riku could see and touch that separated him from Sora.

But there was also a vast expanse of time and memories.

Some of which Sora probably won’t remember.

Some of which Riku had himself probably forgotten, at least temporarily.

He wouldn’t ever forget  _ that  _ memory, though.

The one that kept Riku from forgetting Sora.

The one that Sora definitely forgot.

The one that Sora  _ still _ will have forgotten after emerging from his cocoon.

_ No matter. _

Riku pulled a yellow star hanging from a green chain out of his pocket.

A small condolence from Naminé - a facsimile of a small gift he’d received from a small Sora.

This token of the closeness they’d once shared was also a token of the distance between them, and Riku clasped it tenderly in his hands.

If he couldn’t hold these feelings in his heart, then perhaps this metal trinket would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post and backdate the little drabble I wrote for Soriku week for safekeeping. If this is how you happened upon it, hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


End file.
